A Set Up Mess Up
by DarkWolfHuntress
Summary: One-shot. Crossover with Megatokyo. One of my teachers had me write this so I thought I share!


The Set Up Mess Up

Audience quiets down as a blond hair guy with glasses named Piro walks on the stage. He takes the spotlight. The curtains behind him are still closed.

Piro: clears throat Welcome to my life science show. However, I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that since I couldn't get enough information on the subject we were going to talk about so you will have to wait until Friday. The good news is that for today, we get to see a play that has been brought to you by the characters from _Inuyasha_.

Piro slowly walks off to the right side of the stage. As soon as he is off the stage, the audience burst into cheers. Some phases can be heard:

All right! No class!

Cool. No lecture!

Yay! We get to watch a play!

However, the audience soon became quiet when Piro appeared from the right side of the stage.

Piro: glares at audience … sigh … walks off stage

Audience: sweat drop

Soon the lights are dimmed and the curtains open. The stage is dark and there are two shadow figures. The spotlight is shown on them and part of the stage is a bit clearer to see. It is clear that they are in a clearing in a forest. In the middle, there is a wooden well. One of the two figures is a cat with two tails. The other is a young boy that seems to have elf ears and paws for hands and feet.

Shippo: speaks to audience The name's Shippo and that's Kirara.

Kirara: Meow

Shippo: This is the story of how we all got our happy ending, but we didn't really get what we all wanted. It is true what people said, some people never learn and that you can't always get what you want… Like how Inu-

Shippo is cut short when Inuyasha jump out of the well and landed on Shippo.

Shippo: Hey Inuyasha! Would you mind getting off of me?

Inuyasha: Feh. And if I don't want to?

Shippo: looks like he's thinking Mmmm… then sees another figure climbing out of the well Kagome, Inuyasha's picking on me!

Inuyasha: eye widens and turns around Kagome! I can explain! steps back and gets off Shippo

Kagome: Inuyasha… SIT!

Inuyasha then falls on to the floor, making a small dent in the ground. Soon, two more people enter and the whole stage is covered with light.

Miroku: lower head to be face to face with Inuyasha When will you learn Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Feh! It's not my fault if she decides sit me.

Sango: Yes it is your fault. If you were nicer to Shippo, it wouldn't have happened now would it?

The light is dimmed so Shippo is once more in the spotlight.

Shippo: looks at audience See what I mean. He never learns to behave. Kagome had sat him at least 500 times by now and he's still just as mean. I mean, he's like Miroku. They never learn to not mess with the girls. I know they like each other but if they keep acting stupid, they may never get together! grins That's why I'm going to try to get them together. Let's hope my plan works.

The light is then set back to normal.

Shippo: Hey Sango, Miroku, how about us going by the river to get some water with me?

Sango: Sure we'll come with you. looks at Inuyasha You and Kagome stay here okay?

Kagome: Of course! No problems.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo goes to one side of the stage and they stage changes. It is now a grass plain with a river. Shippo and Kirara are right next to the river while Sango and Miroku are sitting a few feet back. Those two are in the spotlight right now.

Miroku: It really is a nice day today.

Sango: I know. Almost everyday is nice now that Naraku is gone. looks down at her feet Hey Miroku, now that Naraku is gone, would you go around asking girls anymore?

Miroku: No, I won't. Wouldn't need to since I had only needed an heir if I had failed but since I didn't fail… waits a moment I never really thought of what I should do after I've defeated him. looks at Sango Why do you ask?

Sango: No reason. turns away blushing

Miroku: grabs Sango's hands Sango… I always thought that you don't like me that way but… makes Sango look him in the eye Sango, we've been through so much, I don't think that I could go back to just traveling from city to city.

Sango: blinking You used to travel from one city to another?

Miroku: sweat drop Yes but that is beside the point. Sango, please tell me, how do you feel about me?

Sango: turns away blushing with hands on her face Well, Miroku… I never thought of it before…

Sango was stopped when she felt that Miroku had just groped her. Her right eye started to twitch and she brought her boomerang on to his head. Soon, a large bump was on his head. Then, Sango just leaned back against the ground.

Sango: looks at Miroku You know Miroku… smiles I still find it funny that I like to be in your presence a lot.

Shippo: Oh well... sighs I've been trying to set you guys up for so long and yet they still haven't gotten together yet. the two turn around in surprise

Sango: Wait! You've been trying to get us together?

Shippo: Of course. I've also been trying to get Kagome and Inuyasha together too.

Miroku: Well, I wonder what's going on with those two right now?

Scene changes back to the clearing in the forest with Kagome and Inuyasha. They are sitting next to each other with a big yellow backpack next to Kagome.

Kagome: Today's a nice day, don't you think?

Inuyasha: Feh. All the days are the same to me.

Kagome: Inuyasha, now that the jewel is fixed, what do you think is going to happen?

Inuyasha: I'm not sure. I was going to use it to become human but I'm not sure now.

Kagome: Are you going to use it to get Kikyo back?

Inuyasha: shocked Of course not. faces Kagome She only wanted me in hope of getting rid of the jewel so she could be free but not you. You're different. You're very different from her but in a good way.

Kagome: hugs Inuyasha Thanks.

Inuyasha: Nothing to it. hugs back Although, Kikyo was much better when it came to using a bow and arrow.

Kagome: left eye twitches Inuyasha… SIT BOY!

As Inuyasha fell into the dirt, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked on to the set. The three of them let out a sigh.

Miroku: Oh Inuyasha, when will you learn?

Shippo: Never. That's the problem with him.

Sango: smiles Come on; let's get back to the village.

The light dims once more with Shippo in the spotlight

Shippo: sighs Well you can't always get a happy ending but it was close. Hey, they might get together in the near future.

The spotlight is shown on the rest of the group as they walk off stage. Soon they are off the stage and the light goes off as well.

A/N: I don't own anything. I just borrowed they character and made it into this little play. Hope you all enjoyed it! Just want to thank two people: my friend Magali and my teacher Mr. S. for making me write this!


End file.
